This invention relates to a display hanger and, more particularly, to a hanger used to suspend merchandise from a horizontal shelf for viewing by store customers. Still more particularly, the hanger is adapted to hold a plastic strip merchandiser of the general type disclosed in Fast U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,943.
Most conventional methods of supporting plastic strip merchandisers orient the strip, merchandise attached thereto, and a corresponding label such that they face into the customer aisle provided between columns of shelves. As a result, the visibility of the merchandise is diminished because the flow of customer traffic is perpendicular to the direction in which the strip merchandisers are facing.